teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarbon
Zarbon (ザーボン Zābon) is is an elegant warrior who serves as Freeza's highest ranking General and right-hand man under the Planet Trade Organization. His name comes from the Japanese word for the pomelo fruit. In Dragon Ball Z Zarbon is an elite warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be very handsome and he wears a heavily cultural garb. His long, green braided hair and his head apparel tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long light blue cape as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter. He dislikes his transformation due to its ugly appearance, but when he does transform, his battle power increases immensely. After transforming, he referred to his original form as "the beauty side" and introduced the new form as "the beast", a reference to the fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast. DBZ Abridged Zarbon is pretty much the same in the Abridged Series as he is in the original anime, though the insinuations that he's actually gay are far more pronounced. This is largely due to the frequent innuendos that he makes, most if not all of which he's oblivious to. It should be noted that the innuendos are merely quips or simple comments he makes regarding on a particular subject. Despite this, it is shown that he is, in fact, straight. He actually has a girlfriend that he maintains a long-distance relationship with through Space Skype, and although Frieza is convinced that she's named Chuck, during Team Four Star's 10th Anniversary Marathon livestream, KaiserNeko, Lanipator, and Takahata all confirmed that Princess Snake is in fact his girlfriend. When asked if he'd done anything to Vegeta while he was unconscious, Zarbon reacted with outright disgust and believed that Vegeta was gay for asking ('not that there's anything wrong with that', he adds to make clear to people that he's not homophobic). Zarbon can transform, though he doesn't enjoy doing so because of his second form's hideous appearance. He also claims that the personality that comes with it is completely different from his normal self. However, Vegeta claims that Zarbon's second form, in which he immediately says that he's going to rape Vegeta, isn't all that different from Zarbon's usual ambiguous self, only a lot less subtle. Zarbon initially beats Vegeta to near-death using this form, but is later killed by the Saiyan after recovery. Accidental Innuendos * After Freeza sends out his soldiers- Dodoria: "It's raining men." Zarbon: "Hallelujah." * After Freeza decides to kill Bardock- "Too bad. That Bardock was such a dashing rogue." * After his scouter explodes- "Oh my, I seem to have gone off prematurely." * Talking about Cui- "Oh, him. Eugh. You know I wouldn't have minded so much if he wasn't all up in my face about it. I can only swallow so much." * Threatening a group of Namekians- Freeza: "Are you going to make me do that? Because at this point, I could go both ways." Zarbon: "As could I, Lord Freeza." * Being sympathetic to Dodoria- "Oh, trust me, I know what it's like to take a hard one to the face." * Self-explanatory- "Vegeta! How dare you ram into me while I'm thinking about Lord Freeza and my thong!" * Talking about capturing Vegeta- "Now are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to make you scream?" * Talking back to an overconfident Vegeta- "Well, Vegeta, I hope you've enjoyed being on top, because I'm about to put you back on the bottom- where you belong." * Before returning to Freeza- "If I take too long, he'll really lay into me." * After defeating Vegeta- "Lord Freeza, the dirty deed has been done." * Finding Vegeta's unconscious body- "I need to probe you for information." (If Vegeta was awake to hear that, he would have freaked).'' '' * Talking about Vegeta in a healing pod- "Why isn't he naked?" * Of Vegeta storming the base- "Lord Freeza! Vegeta's really giving us a pounding!" * On Vegeta's note- Freeza: "It just says 'Dear Freeza', and it's a picture of a butt." Zarbon: "Can I see it, Lord Freeza?" (it was pure curiosity) * Interfering with Vegeta's 'negotiation'- Krillin: "You drive a hard bargain." Zarbon: "Who drives it hard now?" Abilities Attacks * Monster Crush: A piledriver move that sends his opponent down to the ground at high speeds. Used to defeat Vegeta in their first battle. Monster Form Zarbon can transform into a more monstrous form, which increases his muscles and power. Appearances Trivia *The first time he made an innuendo that made him come off as gay was when he called Bardock a "dashing rogue", which confused Dodoria. *In the original anime, the second time he transforms he fights Vegeta for a while then gets killed by Vegeta. In DBZ abridged, he's killed almost immediately. *Vegeta implies that Zarbon usually spends his Wednesdays "Face down with another man beating (his) ass", albeit it is likely Vegeta mocking Zarbon's flamboyant accent. *Freeza uses Zarbon's name as a word to describe any awkward situations he's in. *Freeza seems to have been more fond of Zarbon than any of his other men (excluding the Ginyu Force), as when Goku screamed "MY BUTT IS FLAMING!!!" he paused for a moment, averted his eyes, and stated to himself that he misses Zarbon (because he would be able to balance out the awkwardness of Goku's unintended innuendo). This is also likely a reference to the concept of a "Flaming homosexual", further solidifying the running joke of Zarbon being thought to be gay. *Zarbon points out that his transformed self is completely different from his normal self in every way. Considering that normal Zarbon is straight, that means that transformed Zarbon, in being "completely different", is indeed gay. Then again, nowadays, the word rape has now been used as another to describe how badly someone is going to beat you up, albeit more exaggerated. *The relationship between Zarbon and Dodoria is a popular topic to many viewers. Even though Zarbon has a girlfriend, Dodoria is a female in the Abridged series, thus making some viewers wonder if Zarbon had been cheating on his girlfriend with Dodoria. *A reference to Zarbon's Japanese voice actor, Sho Hayami, is made in In Revenge of Cooler Abridged, where Sauza fills a similar role. *During a 12 hour marathon stream for their 10th anniversary, KaiserNeko confirmed that Zarbon's girlfriend was Princess Snake though how they met is unknown. Ironically in direct contrast to Zarbon's feminine appearance and mannerisms, Princess Snake is an elegant beautiful woman with a deep masculine voice, due to her role in Abridged being a parody of Solid Snake from the Metal Gear video game series. *Zarbon is the first DBZ abridged character to read the disclaimer. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:F.A.G. Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Sterotypes Category:Homosexual Characters